Find the leading coefficient in the polynomial $-3(x^4 - x^3 + x) + 7(x^4 + 2) - 4(2x^4 + 2x^2 + 1)$ after it is simplified.
Answer: The leading coefficient is the coefficient of the term with the highest power of $x$, which in this case is $x^4$.  The coefficient of $x^4$ in $-3(x^4 - x^3 + x) + 7(x^4 + 2) - 4(2x^4 + 2x^2 + 1)$ is $-3 + 7 - 4 \cdot 2 = \boxed{-4}$.